Wingman
by Chaosmob
Summary: Flash needs a second for a double date. He asks Batman!


A/N I don't own these characters so don't sue me.

Big thanks to DaisyJane for her Betaing of this story and for kicking me in the butt. Been sort of unmotivated to write as of late. Thanks DaisyJane!

Enjoy all!

**Wing Man**

The Flash was looking around the Watchtower. He was zipping here and there. He soon found who he was looking for. He ran up to the man in black who was looking down at a console.

"Bats... I need a favor!" he whined. Batman turned and gave him a harsh glare. Wally backed up a step or two.

"I mean Batman... I need your help." Wally smiled at Batman.

Batman thought about it for a second before he replied, "No." He turned his attention back to the console. Knowing Wally it was to help him move stuff at his apartment Bruce thought to himself.

"But I need your help Batman, it's very important," Wally practically groveled. Batman exhaled deeply and thought about listening to him. If it was ridiculous he could always say no again.

"What is it, Flash?" Batman said in his annoyed monotone voice. Flash smiled but then looked nervous.

"Umhh I have this date and she will not go out with me alone on the first one... so I was kind of thinking.." he was interrupted by Batman.

"NO!" he growled.

"Come on Bats... She is hot.. she said her friend is beautiful.. help a brother out.." Wally pouted.

"No."

"Your a business man, let's negotiate.. what can I do for you to make this happen?" Wally tried his best used car salesman smile. Batman just stared back at him. The seconds ticked by and Batman still hadn't said a word.

"Batman?" Wally nervously asked.

"One year.. You don't talk to me." Batman said.

Flash looked horrified. "Wow! How about one month of me not cracking jokes about you?"

"One year where you don't try to annoy me."

"Two months and I take over your monitor duties for that time." Flash countered. Batman thought about it. Two months without Wally annoying him and no monitor duty. More time to sleep or patrol now that was a significant bonus. How bad could a double date with Wally be?

"Three and you have yourself a deal." Batman demanded. Flash thought about it for about two seconds. Two seconds was a long time for the Flash.

He smiled and held out his hand "Deal." Flash said. Batman looked at the hand and turned away from him.

"When is it and where?" Batman asked him as he returned to looking at the console.

"Tomorrow night at seven, at this new restaurant in Keystone City. Fabu is the restaurant's name." Flash nearly jumped up and down. Batman nodded his head as he started to press a few buttons on the console.

"I will be there. But remember your deal Flash," Batman turned and looked down at Flash, giving him a look that made hardened criminals pee their pants. "Break the deal and I break your legs."

The Flash gulped but nodded his head. In the blink of the eye Flash was gone.

Batman chuckled softly, he always got a kick out of scaring the young speedster. But it vanished when he thought of the ditzy women Flash was always hitting on. Bruce Wayne could handle this, at least he was receiving something more important out of it. A less annoying Flash and no monitor duty. He sighed knowing there was a catch in there somewhere.

The next evening Bruce Wayne flew into Keystone City on his private jet. He hoped he would be back in Gotham before midnight. The limousine picked him up at the airport and drove him to Fabu. The restaurant wasn't half bad. A little pricey for Wally and Bruce wondered if Wally planned to stick him with the bill. That would serve him right for agreeing to this stupid double date it the first place.

The hostess showed him to the table. Wally was facing him and he smiled when he saw the playboy billionaire walk toward the table. _He did come as promised so his plan was working out so far_, Wally thought to himself.

Bruce walked behind the woman and saw Wally facing him. There were two women facing away from him. One had green hair? Beatriz? It had to be as he knew that Wally had a major crush on her and how many women had that color of hair. At least he wasn't going to have to put up with two ditzes and Beatriz was a smart and interesting woman. The other female had curly raven black hair. He was a little surprised not to see Tora's blond head sitting next to her. Of course she was dating Guy Gardner; it was a relationship that was beyond his understanding. He supposed that she was another smart and beautiful woman with bad taste in men. The hostess seated Bruce and offered him the menu she had in her hand.

"Glad you made it in time Bruce." Wally smiled at him with an amused look in his eyes. Bruce just nodded his head at him and looked at the other two dinner companions. One was Beatriz as he suspected but he froze in shock as he looked into Diana's surprised face. Diana looked at Wally and he just grinned at her. She narrowed her eyes at him and he swallowed hard the sudden fear he felt.

Bruce could not help but stare at the olive skinned beauty in front of him. He ran his hand threw his hair as he nervously said, "Evening Diana... and Beatriz." Diana looked a little upset. Was she expecting someone else? That thought thoroughly upset him but he quickly squelched the feeling. He wanted to strangle Wally at the moment.

Diana thought she saw hurt on Bruce's face for the briefest moment but is quickly vanished as he flashed his playboy grin at herself and Beatriz.

"Evening Senor Wayne." Beatriz said to him with a smile.

"Please, call me Bruce," he said as he returned her smile. He turned his attention back to Diana and saw that her face had a neutral expression. She finally greeted him.

"Hello Bruce," she said without any emotion. Diana was confused and angry. Wally had begged Diana to come along on his first date with Beatriz to make sure he didn't say or do anything stupid. Diana now wished that she had told him to take Shayera. What was Bruce doing here when he told her that he didn't like to date within the team.

Bruce wanted to so badly take Wally out back in the alley and beat him to within an inch of his life. Why was Diana so cold towards him? Had Wally promised her someone else?

Wally tried his best to break the tension in the air between his friends.

"Great restaurant don't you think Diana?" Wally asked her.

Diana just nodded her head. Beatriz watched the interaction between the two dark haired heroes. She gave Diana a simple tap on her knee and motioned towards the bathrooms.

"If you will excuse us for a minute, we need to freshen up." Beatriz said as she stood. Bruce pushed his chair back and stood up as Diana and Beatriz left the table. Wally remembering his manors finally hopped up from his chair.

When the two females were safely away from the table and they both had sat back down Bruce laid into him.

"What the hell do you thing you are doing Wallace Rudolph West?!" he growled giving him a glare even he didn't know he was capable of giving.

Wally was for a few moments was scared for his life. "Helping two people who care about each other hopefully get together." Bruce's eyes closed for a moment as he inhaled deeply.

"Wally... You don't know what your doing..." Bruce sighed. Wally shook his head.

"I know what I'm doing... You may think I'm stupid but I have eyes. I see the way you both look at each other when you think no one is watching." Wally sounded older at the moment. Bruce stared back at him. Was this Wally West, resident Watchtower goof ball also know as the Flash?

"I will only.." Bruce began but Wally interrupted.

"Stop over thinking everything Bruce and just let yourself enjoy tonight." Wally said with a bit of anger in his eyes. He was tired of watching them walk around in circles around each other. He knew Bruce was to blame for it. The man was a total moron Wally thought.

Wally cared about, probably even loved Diana. She was always there for him and she and Shayera had been instrumental helping him get this date with Beatriz. He owed her so much and he thought is was the least he could do to get her her heart desire. Too bad her choice was a brooding jerk who couldn't see the amazing woman who wanted to be with him and would put up with his crap.

So he had played the village idiot that he always played and tricked two of the smartest and most stubborn members of the League into this date. And they were going to enjoy it dammit.

Bruce squared his shoulders and stared at him for a moment. "Fine, but remember our deal."

Wally smiled and nodded his head.

The two women walked into the bathroom. Beatriz stared at the mirror and started to fix her hair before she spoke.

"You don't like him?" she simply asked. Diana mirrored Beatriz by looking at her hair in the mirror. Why had Wally set up this double date? She was here to help Wally not screw things up with Beatriz.

"No." she said a little too fast. She more then liked Bruce, she probably loved him but the man always pushed her way any time they got a little too close. She just couldn't continue to take the rejection.

Beatriz smiled as she nodded her head. She could tell Diana was nervous which confused her. Wonder Woman never acted or showed any nervous behavior before. Seeing Diana unsure of herself was new to Beatriz.

"Then why are you upset?" Beatriz asked her. Diana sighed and explained it to her, how she had asked him out on a date and he shot her down. Beatriz looked shocked at the news. Someone would turn down the beautiful Wonder Woman? Was the man gay? No, he was a infamous playboy.

"Wonder.. Sorry Diana.. lets just have dinner and then you can call it an early night." Beatriz told her. Diana sighed and agreed with her. The quicker this "date" was over the sooner she could leave. The two returned to the table. Bruce was quiet while Wally talked enough for two people.

Every time Diana or Bruce would make eye contact they would quickly focus on something else. They said not one word to each other. The double date Wally envisioned was turning out to be a disaster. Three months of not annoying Batman and monitor duty wasn't worth it if they were going to act like strangers to each other.

Wally had thought that all he needed to do was get the two together in a non-League environment and Bruce would let his guard down. Instead, the reverse was happening and even worse Diana had closed herself off as well. Bruce wasn't even trying to be cordial. He was even more quiet then normal though until tonight Wally hadn't that was possible. At least Beatriz and himself were hitting it off so the night was a complete loss.

Dinner came and went and Bruce still hadn't added anything to conversation. Wally and Beatriz carried on most of the conversation as the others seem to have nothing to say. Diana would at least respond to inquiries with more then one or two words, unlike Bruce who'd said no more then ten words so far.

"So.. After dinner you guys want to hit this night club just around the corner? I'm a mean dancer." Wally bragged. Beatriz quickly agreed and so did Bruce which shocked everyone at the table. Wally was suspicious. Why would he agree to go to a night club? Diana, after Bruce's answer, agreed as well. She couldn't believe that he wanted to go and her curiosity got the better of her.

The four made there way to the club and lucky for them they had Wonder Woman, whose presence got them in right away. Wally dragged Beatriz onto the dance floor once they were in the door. He had done his best and he was going to enjoy the rest of the night as he was going to be busy in the next three months. The two started to boogie down. Bruce made his way to a empty table and sat down. Diana followed him and took a seat. It was a lot quieter there as the table were away from the dancing.

"Diana." Bruce finally said. She looked at him, he looked a little nervous as he stared at his hands before looking at her. "Are you upset about tonight? Because Wally begged me to come, it was not my idea. I wouldn't have planned this in a million years."

Diana's eyes turned to tiny slits. Damn why did I have to say it that way Bruce thought to himself. She made him nervous. He usually spent time planning what he would say to her because every time he spoke off the top of his head he said something stupid.

"I.. I mean he asked me because he said he needed a date for his dates friend." Bruce sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. Diana nodded her head as she remembered Wally begging her to come along.

"So how did he convince you to come?" Diana asked him and Bruce chuckled.

"Three months of taking over my monitor duty and no annoying me for that time," he stated and Diana smiled. He looked into her lovely blue eyes losing himself for a moment before he continued the conversation.

"What did he promise you?" Bruce asked.

Diana frowned, "Nothing. I wanted to come when he asked me."

Bruce's smile disappeared. "Where you expecting someone else?" he felt a little nervous twist in the pit of his stomach in anticipation of the answer.

"I wasn't expecting anybody but Beatriz. He asked to come so he wouldn't made a total fool out of himself." she told him "I was very surprised when somebody else showed up."

The answer brought a tiny smile to his lips, but it vanished as he realized that he had been basically ignoring her tonight because he had been jealous that she wanted to be with someone else. But he knew how to make up for it.

"Diana, would you like to dance?" he asked her. Diana smiled at him and nodded her head. She was at least willing to meet him halfway. He got up and offered his hand. The two walked onto the dance floor. The music wasn't his taste as it was too fast, but he was able to credibly move to the beat of the music. Having raised two teenage boys had its advantages. Diana followed his lead. Thankfully the next one was a slow one. Diana was about to walk back to there table when his hand grabbed hers.

He pulled her into an embrace and slowly started to dance with her. She rested her head on his shoulder as they enjoyed the moment of closeness. He never wanted the song or the moment to end.

"I'm sorry for acting like a fool earlier, but from the way you looked at me I thought...I thought you were expecting someone else." He whispered into her ear. "And I didn't like the idea that you wanted someone else."

Diana was shocked to hear his apology and confession. She felt her heart warm knowing that he did care about her. "Apology accepted," she said with a smirk and added, "But now you owe me a real dinner date. One were you say more than ten words." She said the last sentence softly into his ear. Her voice sent shivers down his spine.

"Only if you wear the red dress you had on in Paris." he replied.

Diana chuckled and said, "I can't as it went up in flames when somebody decided to use the old Watchtower as a missile. But I can try to find one like it."

Bruce couldn't resist her smiling lips and gave her a soft kiss. They continued to dance the night away.

Several days later.

Wally sighed and took a seat at the monitors. He would be stuck up here taking over Batman's monitor duty for the next three months. Which would cut into his dating time with Beatriz; he really hadn't thought it through when he decided to play matchmaker. He turned as he heard the door slide open and watched Batman walked into the room. Wally watched as he took a seat next to him. Batman started watching the monitors.

Several minutes in and Batman was still watching the monitors and saying nothing. Wally was completely confused as to why he was there.

"Batman you don't have to be here. Remember I agreed to take over your monitor duty for three months." he told him. Batman nodded his head.

"True, but I've changed the deal. You will not have to do my duties, but you will still have to avoid annoying me for the next three months." he said flatly. Wally's eyes nearly popped out of his skull.

"What?" was all he could manage to say. Batman turned his head and looked at him.

"Do I have to repeat myself?" he said.

Wally shook his head and jumped up from the chair, but before he could move an inch he heard Batman quietly say, "Thanks for being my wing man even when I didn't ask you to be."

Wally smiled as he left the room. "Your Welcome." Wally replied as the door slid closed.

The End.


End file.
